<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sponsor by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539170">Sponsor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup'>OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Kink Generator [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Overeating, Stuffing, feederism, overly generous sponsor shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sponsorships were at times, quite the hassle.  The amount of paperwork that went into adding another patch, readjusting how they sat on his jersey, and the amount of ads that had to be shot honestly almost didn’t make it worth it to him.    They were vital to the survival of a gym, but they took up an incredible amount of time.</p>
<p>	And then there were times that the sponsorships were very worth it.  His largest sponsor in particular tended to be...very generous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Kink Generator [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sponsor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sponsorships were at times, quite the hassle.  The amount of paperwork that went into adding another patch, readjusting how they sat on his jersey, and the amount of ads that had to be shot honestly almost didn’t make it worth it to him.    They were vital to the survival of a gym, but they took up an incredible amount of time.</p>
<p>	And then there were times that the sponsorships were very worth it.  His largest sponsor in particular tended to be...very generous.  Kabu had already recorded numerous commercials at Huo Guo, and while the actual process was tedious, the results were always worth it in an unexpected manner.  At least it had been the first couple of times.</p>
<p>	Now that he knew what to expect, he always looked forward to recording there.  Because the thing about commercials was that they always took multiple shots to get the right atmosphere and feel.  The first time that he’d gone to record, they had mentioned that he didn’t have to actually...consume the food he was given.  But that had felt incredibly disrespectful.  Of course, he hadn’t known at the time just how many takes the commercial would have had.  And by the end of the shoot, his center of gravity had shifted, leaving him flustered and his legs wobbling beneath the added circumference to his waist.</p>
<p>	He had just been very thankful that no one had mentioned the way that his shirt pulled around his stomach or the deep red that had bloomed over his cheeks.  He assumed that they must have thought that it was from the spiciness of the dish.  In his opinion, it could have been even spicier, but that was a complaint for another time.</p>
<p>	The second time he went to record, he tried to pace himself.  But someone in the kitchen must have recently changed the recipe, because it was much more suited to his particular tastes and...it had been difficult to resist.  So he hadn’t.  There wasn’t anything wrong with indulging on the rare occasion.</p>
<p>	Though of course, that rare occurrence, became a common one.  He wasn’t sure if the staff at Huo Guo noticed, but he always made sure to skip lunch and bring his coat on the days that he would be recording there.  The coat allowed for him to more easily hide the swelling of his stomach and let him eat even more than he had in previous sessions.  </p>
<p>	What was even better, were the days when the staff would box up the rest of the food, sending him home with enough hot pot to feed four or five.  Though it usually only lasted him the rest of the night.  If that.  </p>
<p>	Kabu was not a man of many vices.  But this was definitely one of them.  No one would ever expect that a man so conscious about his health would have had a proclivity for overeating.  And he certainly hadn’t expected it himself either.  But on the third time that he had left the restaurant, stomach protesting the sheer amount of food that he had consumed, that he had had to duck back to his apartment instead of returning to the gym.  </p>
<p>	The heat in his stomach had progressed to pool between his legs, leaving him breathless and desperate in a way he hadn’t felt since he’d been in his twenties.  He’d barely made it back to his apartment and locked the door before it had just been too much.  He slumped against the door, pulling his shirt up to hold it with his teeth, not even bothering to discard any clothing before he started.</p>
<p>	The climax that he’d had had been more intense than any he’d had before.  And that was when he knew that he was in trouble.  From there, he was much more careful about just how much he ate while at shoots.  But once he was home with the leftovers, it was a completely different story.  He had no qualms about polishing off the last of the dishes.  And while he continued to find most of his sponsorships bothersome and boring, he knew that he would enjoy the generosity of Huo Guo for years to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>